Falling In Love Again
by mommyme
Summary: Sequel two Of Us! 'mungkinkah aku ' -V yaoi BTS fict Taekook RnR !


Falling In Love Again

'_aku merasa sangat familiar dengan semua ini. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya' batin namja itu._

"_Oi V.. kami disini" ucap seorang namja lain. Namja yang dipanggil 'V' tadi segera berjalan menuju temannya itu. Tetapi pandangan V terus menatap meja itu._

'_mungkinkan aku ?' batinnya_

.

.

.

.

.

V berjalan menuju kawannya. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gelisah. Sesekali ia meneguk soda yang tengah ia genggam.

'kenapa namja tadi mirip sekali dengan kookie-nya' batin V

FLASHBACK ON

"_Yak kau kemari kesini dasar V jelek" ucap seorang namja mungil bergigi kelinci yang tengah mengejar seorang namja._

"_Bwahaha tak mau ah" ucap V si namja yang tengah dikejar._

"_ish.. hyungieeeeee siniii" teriak Jungkook _

"_ahaha baiklah.. baiklah aku menyerah" ucap V _

"_hih sudah ketawanya dasar hyung jelek" ucap Jungkook sambil tiduran di atas rerumputan._

"_hmpp.. iya jungkookie.." jawab V lalu merebahkan dirinya di paha sang kekasih._

"_hyung.. kalau aku pergi meninggalkan hyung ketempat yang sangaaaaaaaaatttttt jauh. Apa yang akan hyung lakukan ?" tanya Jungkook. _

_V kaget dengan pertanyaan Jungkook. _

"_kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? kau tak akan pernah meninggalkan ku bukan ?" tanya V kepada Jungkook_

"_ani... aku hanya ingin tahu" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu berbeda dari itu terlihat menyakitkan._

"_Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau kembali." Ucap V_

"_boleh aku minta satu hal? Jangan pernah menungguku ya. Aku takut aku tak bisa kembali haha" ucap Jungkook._

"_ck.. bercanda mu sungguh keterlaluan jung.. kau akan tetap disini. Bersama ku oke." Ucap V penuh penekanan. Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat V._

FLASHK OFF

'kau bahkan tak pernah memberi tahu ku.' Batin V sambil tersenyum miris.

"yak V jangan bengong terus." Ucap Hoseok kepada V

"Ah.. iya Hoseok hyung. " jawab V lalu meneguk soju yang dipesannya tadi.

2 Jam berlalu. Hoseok dan kawan-kawan pun segera bergegas pulang. Bagaimana pun mereka masih bocah bukan ?. namun tidak dengan V ia tetap berada di cafe itu. Ia menghampiri meja dimana namja yang mirip dengan Jungkookie nya tadi duduk.

V memesan 2 botol soju dan segera mendudukan dirinya disana. Ia akui tempat ini sangatlah nyaman. V bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kegiatan kota lewat jendela besar ini. tangannya hendak mengambil soju namun entah mengapa soju nya tersenggol dan sedikit tumpah.

V segeramengambil botol soju yang tummpah tersebut. Ia tersentak saat itu ia melihat sebuah ukiran cantik

_Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jung Kook_

_Forever_

V membelalakan matanya. Taehyung ? itu nama aslinya. Apa namja tadi bernama Jungkook ? apa itu Jungkookie nya ? tapi... bahkan marga mereka berbeda.

'_Taehyungie hyung'_ tiba-tiba V teringat kata-kata namja itu. Apa ia mirip dengan Taehyung itu ?

'aku harus pulang' batin V. Pada akhirnya ia pulang dan meninggalkan beberapa won di meja itu. Ia butuh istirahat. Luka yang telah ia tutupi kembali terbuka saat ia melihat namja itu. Taehyung meringis. Ia merindukan Jungkookie nya.

Keesokan harinya V kembali datang ke cafe itu. Ia melihat namja kelinci itu lagi. V ingin mencoba mendekatinya namun. Ia tak berani. Segala bayang-bayang mengenai Jungkookie nya dulu seakan-akan kembali menghantuinya.

Lagi-lagi V hanya kembali kerumah dengan hampa. Ya ia tak bisa mengetahui namja kelinci itu. Ia merasa sangat sesak bila berada didekat namja kelinci itu.

Tanpa V sadari setiap hari ia selalu datang ke cafe itu. Menguntit si kelinci dengan penuh rasa antusias namun berakhir dengan kekosongan. V tak pernah berani mengobrol dengan si kelinci. Bahkan menyapa pun tak bisa.

'aku pulang saja lebih baik' batin V. Selalu seperti itu. Ia hanya melihat si kelinci dari jauh. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Sejujurnya V mungkin bisa mendekati namja kelinci itu. Namun ia takut ia terjatuh kedalam pesona si kelinci.

Sejujurnya... ia takut _jatuh cinta lagi_

KRIET

V keluar dari cafe tersebu. Ia menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya dan sedikit berteriak. Berharap segala beban hidupnya berlalu dengan teriakan itu. Namun justru seorang namja mungil bergigi kelinci mengahmpirinya.

"maaf.. ini milik mu ?" tanya namja mungil itu. V menengokan kepalanya. Ia terkejut.. sangat terkejut. Namja yang selama ini ia perhatikan berada di hadapannya.

"hey..." ucapnya lagi. V kemudia tersadar. Ia segera melihat tangan si kelinci. Ah ya itu dompetnya.. mungkin terjatuh.

"hmm.. ya ini milikku. Gomawo" ucap V. Si kelinci tersenyum seraya memberikan dompet milik V. Lalu ia membungkukan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari hadapan V.

"Hey.. siapa namamu?" teriak V. Si kelinci menengok..

"Jeon Jung Kook." Ucap si kelinci lalu pergi sambil tersenyum. V ikut tersenyum. Rasanya seperti terbang tinggi ke awan. Ia merasa beruntung dapat melihat senyuman si keli... ah Jungkook maksudnya.

Ia teringat sesuatu.. namanya terukir di meja cafe. Dan ia masih penasaran. Sangat penasaran.

Keesokan harinya V kembail datang ke cafe itu. Namun... ia tak melihat Jungkook.

'kemana ?' batin V. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan Jungkook.

V menghela nafas. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi untuk kembali kerumah.

KLING

Tiba-tiba si kelinci datang sambil terengah-engah. Ia sedikit berlari dan...

BRUK

"huaa appoyo." Ucap Jungkook. Ia meringis sambil memegangi lengannya yang terlihat memar. Ternyata Jungkook menabrak V. Ia membelalakan kedua matanya.

"ah kau yang kemarin. Mianhamnida.. emm" ucap Jungkook

"V.. atau kau boleh memanggilku Taehyung" ucap V. Entah kenapa ia reflek berbicara seperti itu. Jungkook reflek menutup mulutnya. Ia kaget.

'Bahkan dia benar bernama Taehyung?' batin Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum pedih. Ia ingat V bukanlah Taehyung nya dulu bukan ?

"Hey.. kau kenapa ?" tanya V menyadarkan lamunan Jungkook. V bergegas mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jungkook. Dan Jungkook menerimanya.

"Gomawo... V-ssi dan maaf aku ceroboh" ucap Jungkook lalu segera duduk ditempat ia biasa singgah.

"gwenchanayo. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi. Itu menggelikan. Panggil aku hyung, firasatku bilang kau lebih muda dariku" ucap V sambil tersenyum hangat.

"ahaha iya sepertinya begitu. Baiklah V hyung.. gomawo" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis. V merasa jantung nya berdegup tak normal kali ini.

"Err... hyung maukah kau menemaniku duduk disini? Sejujurnya aku.. kesepian" ucap Jungkook malu-malu. Dan itu terlihat sangat imut dimata V.

"Tentu." Ucap V dan akhirnya V dan Jungkook pun mengobrol bersama. Sesekali mereka terlihat bercanda lalu tertawa bersama. Dan jangan lupa debaran halus di dada mereka masing-masing pun seakan tak ingin berhenti mengganggu keduanya.

Seminggu sudah Jungkook dan V selalu bersama-sama. Terlihhat sekali kalau mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain. Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal.

'kenapa kau mirip sekali dengannya?' itulah isi pikiran kedua orang itu. Seakan-akan diri mereka dihantui oleh 'mereka' yang merupakan bagian masa lalunya.

"Hyung aku ingin bercerita... dulu aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia tampan, baik, namun ia terlihat sedikit absurd" jungkook tertawa kecil membayangkan tingkah absurd sang kekasih dulu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya.. saking aku mencintainya Tuhan tega mengambil dia dari sisiku. Aku hiks.. kesepian hiks.. aku merindukannya. Dia adalah cahaya ku.. aku sungguh ingin ia ada disini. Mendekapku erat menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sebelum aku tidur. Aku.. aku.. ingin dirinya kembali hyung. Tuhan sangat jahat memberi aku luka sedalam ini hiks." Ucap Jungkook sambil menangis membayangkan Taehyungnya dulu. Meninggal dihadapannya itu bukan sesuatu hal yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

V merasakan sakit didadanya. Ia sama sungguh ia juga merasa hal yang sama. Dimana seseorang yang kau cintai dipanggil olehNya. V juga merasakan bagaimana perihnya ditinggal pergi.

"Uljima... sekarang ada aku. Kumohon jangan menangis..." ucap V lalu memluk Jungkook. Jungkook memmbenamkan kepalanya di dada V. Ia menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya di dada V.

"Sekarang boleh aku yang bercerita ? aku juga dulu memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia sangat imut.. pandai dan cekatan namun ia sedikit konyol. Aku mencintainya sama seperti mu mencintai kekasihmu dulu." Ucap V sambil terus mengelus surai Jungkook.

"biasanya ia mengelus rambutku sebelum tidur.. tertawa bersama ku.. melakukan segala hal bersama ku. Namun sama sepertimu, Tuhan juga mengambilnya dari sisi ku.. memberinya penyakit yang begitu berat sehingga ia harus pergi ketempat yang lebih indah. Kau tahu ? Tuhan tak jahat. Justru ia sangat baik. Ia baik karena telah mempertemukan aku dengan mu. Kau mau tau siapa nama kekasihku itu ?" ucap V. Jungkook mengangguk ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Namun ia masih sedikit terisak.

"namanya Min Jungkook. Ia sepertimu. Sangat mirip.. kukira kalian kembar haha lucu sekali." Ucap V sambil tertawa hambar. Jungkook sadar.. V lebih merasakan sakit dibanding dirinya.

"gwenchanayo hyung ?" tanya Jungkook sambil menyeka pipinya.

"Nan gwenchana. Jungkookie" ucap V sambil tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

-3 months later-

V berjalan menuju kursi nya dan Jungkook. Ia bergegas duduk disana. Ia mentapkan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jungkook. Dan berjanji akan bersama selamanya.

"Hyung... ada apa memanggilku ? aku sedang bekerj ugh" ucap Jungkook sambil merengut imut

"aku mau.. emm.. mau" ucap V gugup. Sungguh ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"mau apa hyung ?" tanya Jungkook tak sabaran.

"A...aku.. aku." Ucap V

BRUK

"Ah.. kau kalo mau menyatakan perasaanmu jangan kaya begitu dong" ucap Hoseok memukul bahu V

"Cih bodoh.." gumam V. Tak disangka wajah Jungkook memerah karena pendapat Hoseok tadi.

"Baiklah. Jeon Jungkook maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ? saranghaeyo.." ucap V dengan satu tarikan nafas. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu ia memeluk V dan ia menjawab..

"Aku mau hyung.. berjanjilah untuk tak meninggalkan aku." Ucap Jungkook lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada V.

V mengangguk dan ia membalas pelukan jungkook.

"Ekhem... masih ada jomblo satu disini" ucap Hoseok yang langsung membuat tawa mereka pecah seketika.

"makanya cari pacar man.." ucap V dan memukul bahu Hoseok. Hoseok hanya merengut lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

V beralih menatap Jungkook. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu...

CHU~

V mencium Jungkook. Jungkook awalnya kaget lalu perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya. Menikmati ciuman V yang begitu memabukkan namun penuh cinta.

"Saranghae... Jungkookie" ucap V

"nado Saranghae V hyungg" ucap Jungkook

Dan merekapun berciuman lagi.. lagi.. dan lagi.. melepas hasrat mereka yang menggebu-gebu.

-END-

A/N : Whoaaa apaan ini *nunjuk keatas* maafin aku yaampun sequelnya baru bisa apdet sekarang. Aku banyak tugas uh.. maklum anak kelas 12 :")

Udah gitu aku bingung banget lagi ngerjain karya ilmiah :") haahh

Yaudah deh.. makasih yang udah review di Fict Two Of Us dan fict ku yang lain aku sayang kalian mwahhhh. Maaf gabisa bales satu-satu calangekkkk :*

Las.. Review yakkkk


End file.
